Vampire Awakening
by Angel in Hiding
Summary: this is no animemanga that any of yall kno, so don't bother tryin to figure it out... it's basiclly self explanatory .' about a girl who is seriously different XP that's all i'm saying for now!
1. Chapter 1

_Vampire Awakening_

_Part1_

_I sighed I passed the school for the fifteenth time that day. "Mark, there's nothing going on down here, so I don't know why you're so paranoid." I said into the com-link on my wrist. I brushed my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes and looked back to the boring brick structure. 'Damn, it looks more like a prison now that any day it's actually open.' I thought. _

"_Keep checking. I'm telling you, I saw something in there… and it looked gross." Mark replied. I sighed again and sat down on the pavement looking up to it "You know Mark, I never thought I'd have to constantly be here for the summer… when are you going to join me?" I asked wearily knowing his answer would be the same._

"_I told you already, my mom has me working in the restaurant this summer, and when I'm not working, I have to stay at home with my grandmother." He replied hurriedly. I shook my head in exasperation. 'If you're too afraid to come, why won't you just say so, bastard?' I asked myself disconnecting the com-link's earpiece and looking at the stones beneath my feet. A soft crunching behind me alerted me to someone's presence but I didn't turn. Whoever it was may just walk away and leave the little schoolgirl sitting on the pavement in peace. No such luck in my department. "Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Malcom standing over me with concern written all over his face. I burst out into a bright smile and replied. "I'm fine. My legs are just a little tired. But thanks for asking." True enough. Seeing him here put me into an instantly brighter mood. For one thing, he's really cute. His curly brown hair always seemed to fall to frame his aristocratic visage. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me over his wire-rimmed reading glasses. He lowered the book he was holding to his side. "Really? You know, for some reason I don't quite believe that." He said gently wiping a tear from my eye. I pulled back in shock and buried my face in my arm to dry my wet eyes. I hadn't even realized when I started to cry._

_"Oh that's nothing!" I said raising my head again "I just got something…" even before I said it I knew it was cliché and dumb, so I let my voice just trail off. He gave me a knowing smile that made me melt. 'God I wish I was older!' I thought as he walked off shaking his head and going back to his book. 'Why do I have to be only fourteen? Why couldn't I be eighteen?' I thought staring at his back as he raised his hand to mess with him hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move in the direction of the school and I turned quickly and stood up. Inside one of the darker classrooms, an eerie red light shone and sent shivers down my spine. "What the-." I gasped as the moved and seemed to be extinguished. 'Shit Mark! What the hell were you thinking?' I nearly shouted moving away from the school. 'Why do I do the things I do?' I asked myself walking quickly back home trying to forget the lights…_

"_I'm telling you Mark, they were just lights. Nothing creepy or anything like that." I called him as soon as I reached home and told him what I saw, because I really wasn't in the mood to stay by that school for a minute longer._

"_And you didn't bother to check it out, because?"_

"_Because," I sighed trying to decide which half truth I could tell him "I really wasn't in the mood to break into the school I was dying to get out of all during the term."_

"_Fine, whatever you say I guess." He mumbled. He couldn't really talk because I was actually the one spending all my time in that area, when he didn't even want to go. I started playing with the stationery on the desk, thinking about my meeting with Malcom. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Mark asked banging the phone on his desk trying to get my attention._

"_What!" I cried into the phone scolding myself for zoning out the way I did._

"_I was asking if you wanted me to come tomorrow as I have a free day and you've been begging me for the longest while." He said in a tone that plainly said he didn't want me to say yes. I smiled wickedly to myself._

"_Of course I want you to come." I cooed as he groaned. "You see, I want you to know for yourself that there is nothing in there so that I may enjoy the rest of my summer in peace." I smirked as I hung up the phone. I may actually enjoy this…_

_The next day I found myself standing outside the school yet again with Mark no where in sight. I let out an exasperated sigh and checked my watch for the tenth time within the hour. 'When you finally get here Mark, I'm gonna kill you.' I thought staring at the second hand. A familiar cough behind me told me that the object of my objection had just arrived and I swung my arm around and felt satisfied as it connected with flesh. "Ow! What was that for?" he cried out._

"_For making me wait you backside." I answered looking at him as he held his now red face. "I didn't hit you that hard so don't start crying like a baby." I said turning my back on him. My breath caught in my chest as I glanced into the school and saw that the red lights were back and this time they looked like eyes…glowing red eyes. "You know, I guess you were right about the school." Mark said softly next to me. I turned to him in wonder. 'Can't he see them?' I asked myself trying to maintain my breathing and looking back to the school. The eyes were still there and freaking me out. I moved towards the gate and a bit to the right. To my horror, the eyes followed my movements keenly. I sighed and turned to Mark in hope to get some answers and saw him eyeing the school with reckless abandonment. 'Oh shit, he can not be thinking…'_

"_Why don't we check inside?" he asked looking at me with glee. "Unless the brave Krya is afraid…" I scowled at him for using my second name and implying that I was a coward like him._

"_Why not? Let's go." I said making him start._

"_Umm, well… I- kinda… fine." He said looking furious with himself. I moved myself directly in front of the gate, ignoring the piercing movements of the eyes. He sighed as I leapt over the gate and muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'Show off' under his breath. I knelt down and began dealing with the lock on the gate so that he could come in. When I had finished and let him, I felt the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand up sending an eerie chill through my body. "Feels like a graveyard." Mark whispered walking in. my senses went on high alert as I remember that the school actually was built on a grave site. I didn't feel like freaking him out so I withheld that delicate piece of information and continued inside, heading away from the glowing eyes. As much as I tried to get away from them, however, was as much as the seemed to get closer. Just as I turned to face Mark, the lights instantly vanished sending a chill up my spine. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that there was anything there at all. "You know… maybe the action actually happens at night…" he said gleefully "We could do a stake out."_

"_Do you really want to be sitting around the school, during the holidays, in the middle of the night?" I asked and oddly, he nodded. I looked at him as though he had lost his mind, and I asked him_

"_Are you insane? Don't you think I have better things to do than hang around a school that I'm dying to get out of during my free time?" I glared at him but he seemed unfazed_

"_It would be cool… just like in those movies."_

"_Not really." I said under my breath. Mark just wouldn't understand the true meaning of 'stakeout' unless he had to deal with it himself. So I sighed and reluctantly agreed, hoping that I'd been imagining those eyes…_

_That evening, just as the sun set, I left home and went back to the school. At minutes past six, my com-link beeped and I tuned in. It was Mark. "Listen Krya, umm… my mom really needs me to help her out at home right now, I'll come as soon as I can."_

"_Really Mark. How am I so sure?"_

"_Just… Just open the gate for me… Alright?" I rolled my eyes like he could see me. 'Right… I'll open the gate, but I won't be expecting you as usual.' I thought barely refraining from actually speaking my mind. When I told him I would the connection broke. I sighed and couldn't believe that I was doing this for the second time today. I propelled myself over the gate and landed deftly on the ground feeling the hairs on my arms and back of my neck raise. I quickly undid the lock and stepped away refusing to look back. Refusing to look and see those eyes follow my every motion. What would be worse would be if they moved forward… A wind brushed my arm sending me into a panicked state. I whirled around and saw nothing. Now breathing in ragged gasps I tried to take my mind off the fact that those eyes had been staring at me for so long in the day. But the more I tried, the more addicted to the thoughts I became until the slightest sound had me on edge…_

_A warm breath caressed my neck and strong arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to pull away, but in vain. Whoever it was was inhumanly strong. I couldn't break the grip. A soft voice whispered in my ear "Don't be afraid… I brought you here for a reason."_

"You_ brought me here?" I asked suddenly feeling weak. His breath ticked my ear as he laughed_

"_You don't believe that you came here by yourself? It was natural curiosity." My mind was beginning to get foggy and I wasn't thinking straight anymore. All I was thinking about now was the stranger's strong embrace and smooth voice. His lips came upon my bare neck and I felt two very sharp objects pierce the skin and I cried out in pain, falling completely into his arms. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of red before I blacked out... _

4


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm taking the advice of one of my anime loving friends and going to explain my story a bit…

Krya is the daughter of two very powerful people (money wise) and was blessed with the ability to exert herself, athletically, where no human is generally capable. She was trained by a spy agency to be able to infiltrate buildings, warehouses, homes, etc. to gain information on other spies and 'beings' in general. Her talents, however, can led to some mishaps and misunderstandings, she is always getting in trouble during the school year for the various things the agency wants her to do at the different times and the sad thing is, she can't say anything about it to her parents or friends, (unless you count Mark, who's in the agency as well.). However, her mother used to train her physically to the point of exhaustion while she didn't work so that Krya would be able to take care of herself when the time came…

Mark's mother owns a chain of restaurants and his father isn't really in the picture. He loves to taunt Krya because he has heard so many stories about the missions that never go wrong that he wants to get something on her. He's nothing much to look at in the physical aspect, but he has the mind of a tactical genius and is a wiz at anything electronic. He could probably program a rocket in his sleep.

Malcom is a collage boy who can't seem to get enough of books. Underneath the bookworm exterior, he has a more tactical mind than both Krya and Mark combined. His physical body is a force to be reckoned with and he just is an overall sexy character. (Krya has a MASSIVE crush in him but he's a bit too old and oblivious to notice.)The agency really deals with the monitoring and control of paranormal beings and rouge spies…

Anyway, I hope this has been helpful. Now back to the story! And don't forget to review.

Part 2

I was awoken the next day by the piercing beeps of my clock alarm. I groaned and rolled over in bed, hitting the snooze button on the alarm. I was about to re-enter nothingness when a flash of red came to my mind's eye and I bolted upright looking around in a daze. _'How did I get back here?'_ I wondered as my room came fully into focus. Instinctively, I raised my hand to inspect my neck. It felt warm and tender, but I felt no puncture marks anywhere. _'Did I dream it all?'_ I asked myself, thinking back to last night, and shuddered. Sighing, I swung my legs off my bed and had the pleasure of feeling the soft carpet under my feet. My phone beeped on the table at the head of my bed and I picked it up to check the reminder. I smiled to myself and, replacing it onto the desk, I got off my bed and went to bathe and get dressed…

I walked out of the house, as usual, before my parents were fully awake and went off to their respective jobs and began walking around the neighborhood, watching out for anything out of the ordinary. The mere fact that it was exceedingly quiet jumped out at me more than anything. I couldn't help but feel that someone or something else was watching me and it was brought on by a supreme sense of déjà vu. I paused several time, straining my ears to the slightest sound, but nothing seemed out of place. Then my breathing hitched as I heard the swish of cloth behind me. I turned and saw nothing. "Who's there?" I demanded, my voice seemed to echo around the neighborhood and no one replied. A strange sensation began to spread on my neck causing me to bite down on my lip, hard, to prevent myself from crying out in shock. Another rustle behind me made me turn again and my paranoia reached in the red zone as I realized that my hearing seemed to fail me for the first time in my life…

After what seemed like and eternity, but was actually five minutes at most, of almost complete panic, my com-link vibrated making me nearly jump out of my skin. I checked the screen and saw Mark's name flashing on it. _'Mark,'_ I thought _'If you want to scare the shit out of me, why don't you do it in person so that I can rearrange your damned face?'_ before establishing the connection. "Are you up Krya?" he asked tentatively.

"Obviously, Mark. Why else would I go through the trouble of listening to your dull voice this fine morning that I don't want to spend watching an empty school?" I replied rolling my eyes and wishing he could see it.

"I'm sorry… but why not?" he asked "If the Agency were to want you to go wouldn't you?"

"No. I spend most of my life, excluding the times I've gone on missions, in that God forsaken place and you expect me to _want_ to go back?" I demanded glaring at the wall in front of me. "And I don't think you feel anything when I end up doing it. Why? Because you don't come watch with me. You do realize that don't you?" over the phone I could hear the gears in his mind speed up as he began to formulate a plan.

"But, then I could always get Malcom to go since you are so against It." he said resolutely. My breathing almost stopped at the mention of Malcom's name, but I made no change to tell Mark anything to give him the satisfaction of knowing me so well. _'I'm not spending my entire day there at least.'_ I added silently to myself…

Two hours of sitting on the park swing did not bring the response that I'd hoped. Malcom did not show, and the red lights were flickering on and off consistently. I had just about given up, pissed off at myself for taking Mark's bait and annoyed at Malcom for not showing at even the slightest hint of odd activity. As I got off the swing, my com-link vibrated and I checked the screen feeling a warm sense of purpose, I answered, hoping for some kind of mission to take my mind off this stress of listening to Mark. An official sounding voice chirped in my ear. "What is your position Krya?"

"I'm in front of my school, why?" I answered not expecting the worry that was present in my director's voice. "Can't you track my GPS?" I asked

"Normally, we would be able to do that, but something seems to be wrong in the satellite and we are experiencing serious difficulty in the communication and tracking sector." came the answer "I need you to contact Malcom and Mark to inform them of this problem… and try to stay as much away from your school as you can… Sharon told me that there was a high amount of paranormal activity there last night. There was absolutely no visual on anything."

"Alright… I'll tell the guys not to go to the school." I replied feeling a bit uneasy. _'I just hope this has nothing to do with my dream… If it was a dream…'_ I thought as Ankora signed out. I walked in the direction of Mark's house and hoped that I could shake the unease that would begin to build to a supernatural height. Although I didn't want to entertain the thoughts, Vampires kept coming into my head. _'Vampires just aren't in our league… that would be the only reason….' _I stopped and sighed. Why did any thought of vampires have me paralyzed in fear? I mean apart from my mother and her apparent obsession with teaching me to fight when I was younger and all to prepare for whatever she kept telling me. "Hey Krya!" a voice behind me called out behind me, snapping me out of my trance. I was shocked to find that I was again, directly in front of the school that I was supposed to be avoiding at all costs. I turned around and saw that Malcom was walking towards me with a warm smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Mark told me that you didn't want to check the elementary school out for some odd reason… could you tell me why?"

"Umm…" my mind began working at an excuse rapidly. "Ankora told me that there was something wrong in the school and that we should not be going near it. She said something about not being able to track our GPS signal or anything…" I replied quickly, looking down at my feet. I looked up only when I was sure I had lost most of my annoying blush. I looked back down as the heat spread across my face again. An odd feeling began to travel throughout my body and I began to feel sick. "Are you alright?" he inquired touching my head gently. I spasmed involuntarily at his touch and felt foolish. Brushing him off I replied saying

"I'm perfectly fine. All I need to do is tell Mark what Ankora said and I can enjoy the rest of my joyously long vacation."

"All I'm saying is that you really don't look so well… maybe I should tell Mark and you go home and rest okay?" he said. "I'll check on you later." I nodded and watched him go. I swayed on the spot as nausea washed over me _'What did I eat?'_ I wondered recalling the pitiful breakfast of a bagel and orange juice. Doubling over, I tried to keep it in my stomach, but I tried in vain…

Half an hour later, I managed to tear myself from the spot were I'd stood and made it home feeling utterly exhausted. I wanted to replace the empty feeling in my stomach with some ready-made ramen but decided against it for the moment and just had some tea. After setting some water on the stove, I went into the den and turned on the television and was instantly greeted by the opening theme of some random show that I really didn't like, but was prevented from changing the channel by a knock on my door. I groaned and got up reluctantly to go and open it to see Malcom and Mark both on my porch. "Wha-."

"Malcom said that you were feeling ill and was coming by after he told me what was going on in the Agency so I decided to tag along." Mark said quickly as Malcom took me by my shoulders and gently guided me inside. "How're you feeling?" he asked as Mark closed the door behind us. I nodded and prayed that Malcom would let me go soon before I lost what control I had remaining of the blood flow to my face. A piercing whistle prevented me from being able to answer as the kettle demanded my immediate attention for my tea. When I went into the den, I saw Mark watching the show very intently and Malcom standing by the bay window peeking out from behind the curtains. "You do know that you can't lie to either of us, right?" Malcom said not taking his eyes from the garden outside. My stomach did a summersault and clenched as the hot tea touched it, and I realized he was right. _'Damnit! I know I'm not sick! So what the hell is wrong with me?'_

'_Accept who you are and what you are to become. For you are MINE' _the voice resonated in my head causing all thoughts of vampires and last night to return in a power filled blast that rocked my body and made me heave. The mug dropped from my hand and crashed on the hard wood floor. It was _his_ voice. The voice from the dream, that was in fact not a dream. The voice of the Vampire.

**okay, just so you know, this entire thing is not some of my best work (just ask P.O.J.A. or Most Unlikely Angel) and i'm sorry for how long it took me to submit this, i just haven't been getting enough time to typ it up. XD. any way please reveiw (constructive criticsism nessesary) so that i know how i'm going. ciao for now... XXXXXD!**


End file.
